


your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

by aseroxyc



Series: hyunin + hyunki [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I cried writing this, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, happy bday hyunjinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseroxyc/pseuds/aseroxyc
Summary: "babe?""yeah?""it's past twelve am. happy birthday my dear prince."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: hyunin + hyunki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ okay i've been quite dead lately, but school is really taking all of my time T^T  
> anyway, i have had this in my drafts for months, and then i just today realized that it's actually hyunjin's birthday so i just rushed to finish it, i hope it's not too obvious- i'll try to fix the mistakes later  
> anyway, happy birthday to our prince hyunjin!
> 
> ps. if you haven't read my oneshot 'baby, you are all that i adore' i recommend you read it first, as this is a sequel to that one, and this will be a series now~

"babe?"

"yeah?"

"it's past twelve am. happy birthday my dear prince."

hyunjin smiles widely as jeongin leans in to kiss him. they're surrounded by blankets and pillows, a rose scented candle on the end table as hyunjin pulls jeongin's closer, the taller male's arms tightly holding his boyfriend's smaller body.

hyunjin still can't believe his luck. he has yang jeongin in his arms, laying on top of him in his own bedroom and the younger wearing nothing but one of hyunjin's large hoodies, and it's enough to reach jeongin's knees. it's been a month since the two got together, and hyunjin swears he has never in his life been this happy, and he swears he will never feel like this for anyone else than jeongin. 

the raven-haired boy chuckles as jeongin pulls away, sitting up with a wide grin as he tries to get up from the floor. but hyunjin is faster, he smirks mischievously and holds jeongin tighter against him. the younger whines and starts giggling into hyunjin's bare chest. "sweetheart, i wanna give you your gift. please let me get up," he laughs, and hyunjin's heart leaps. "you're my gift."

the taller smiles when he spots jeongin's cheeks turning pink, his cheeks glowing in the candlelight as the younger finally manages to pull away from him. jeongin smiles, and hyunjin can't help the butterflies in his stomach. "so cheesy," jeongin laughs softly, reaching for his bag and pulling out a small box. "but you're gonna get more than that."

hyunjin sits up, jeongin sitting on his thighs and the taller pressed a tender kiss on jeongin's soft lips. "thank you, darling," the taller murmurs against his boyfriend's mouth, and jeongin hums, his lips stretched into a smile as he hands hyunjin the box. the latter opens it, his eyes lighting up like christmas lights as he sees what is inside. mint chocolate is the first thing that comes to his vision, a picture of kkami, hyunki, hyunjin and jeongin being the second thing. then he spots a beautiful bracelet, and he gasps softly. hyunjin lifts his eyes back to jeongin's, and immediately, the boy gets lost into his boyfriend's beautiful orbs.

"well, do you like it?" jeongin asks, his confident smile never faltering, but hyunjin sees his gaze moving around nervously. "do you even have to ask? i love it, my princess. thank you," hyunjin chuckles, pulling the smaller male into a soft kiss, making jeongin giggle into his mouth.

hyunjin then stumbles onto his feet, smiling brightly as happiness bubbles in his stomach. he reaches his hand out to jeongin. "come on, dance with me, love," he chuckles quietly, and jeongin grabs his hand, standing up as well and all hyunjin can think about is how beautiful jeongin looks, his cheeks rosy, hair messy and a bright smile on his face.

"you're so beautiful," hyunjin breathes out, and he feels his own cheeks turn red at how confident he suddenly feels. it was probably the drinks woojin, chan, minho and changbin took him to earlier today. anyhow, it's totally worth it as jeongin whines and starts giggling, again hiding his face into hyunjin's chest. "oh, shut up. i am absolutely nothing compared to you. besides, i'm supposed to be the one complimenting you!" 

hyunjin laughs and his arms slide around jeongin's waist, and jeongin hugs hyunjin's shoulders in return, smiling brightly up at his boyfriend, and the taller feels his heart start beating faster. slowly he starts swaying them from side to side and back and forth, slowly spinning in their place. 

jeongin sighs and closes his eyes as he rests his head on hyunjin's chest, against his heart, and hyunjin swears the younger can hear his heart hammering in his chest. and when jeongin's lips stretch into a smug grin, hyunjin knows he does. the younger doesn't say anything though. 

their quiet, steady breathing are the only sound in the room. hyunjin closes his eyes and buries his face in jeongin's soft, messy hair, breathing in his boyfriend's calming scent. it's the most comfortable hyunjin has ever been, and he wishes he could stay like this forever. 

"you know," jeongin whispers into hyunjin's chest, and hyunjin hums, letting the other know that he is listening. 

"you make me really happy, jin. i know we've only been together for a month, and i had known you for two years before that, but... i just hope you know that my life would be quite a mess without you in it. i feel like... i don't know, i'm better when i'm with you," he says quietly, and hyunjin's heart stops at the younger's confession. gosh, is he even real? and if he is, how on earth is he with hyunjin? he just doesn't understand, jeongin could have anyone he wanted. but hell, if hyunjin wasn't ecstatic about the fact that _he_ was actually the one the younger boy wanted. 

hyunjin blinks. he feels himself start tearing up, damn his emotional self.

instead of letting those tears fall, hyunjin lets out a breathy laugh, squeezing the younger male tighter in his arms, and jeongin chuckles. the older closes is eyes again and sighs softly. "gosh, the way i feel when i'm with you," he murmurs into jeongin's hair. 

jeongin giggles shyly, looking up and resting his chin on hyunjin's chest with a happy grin. "since when did you get so bold?" he asks, tilting his head and hyunjin smirks, resting his forehead against jeongin's. "i might still be a bit tipsy from the drinks."

jeongin pecks hyunjin's lips lightly and then shakes his head. "and i told woojin to make sure you didn't drink too much," he says with a laugh, and hyunjin smiles. "wanna cuddle again?"

the younger nods happily, already pulling hyunjin back into the nest made out of blankets and pillows, and hyunjin giggles at the younger's enthusiasm. he always gets so excited at the mention of cuddles, and hyunjin swears it is the most adorable thing to exist. jeongin lays down first and then gestures at hyunjin to lie down next to him. 

hyunjin does, getting comfortable next to his boyfriend, when jeongin suddenly pulls hyunjin close to him and hugs him, starting to run his hands through the taller boy's hair. hyunjin closes his eyes with a soft chuckle. a yawn comes from the older, and he snuggles closer to the other. "feels nice."

jeongin hums in amusement, not stopping the movements of his hand. "are you tired?" he asks softly, voice dripping with honey and hyunjin nods, rubbing his face against jeongin's shoulder. the younger smiles. "then you can sleep, i'll play with your hair 'til you fall asleep."

"you're too good for me," hyunjin sighs, his voice already low with the sleep taking over him, but he doesn't complain. jeongin smiles and kisses the top of hyunjin's head before moving his gaze to the ceiling, softly humming to a song, and hyunjin starts snoring quietly in no time. 

jeongin can't help but smile widely, closing his eyes as well and allowing himself to fall asleep next to his sleeping boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> i apologize for my inactivity, but now that our schools are closed i have more time to write~ i have also a ton of drafts, so expect more stuff to be posted soon~


End file.
